Disney Emoji Blitz
Disney Emoji Blitz is a Match-3 game based on Emojis. It was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Match. Collect. Emote! Play and collect hundreds of Disney and Pixar emojis like never before in an exciting matching game! Play fast paced rounds of match-3 to earn prizes, complete missions, and discover new emojis. Collect Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items from The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Cinderella, Zootopia, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Dory and more! *'MATCH' emojis to score big points and unlock new characters *'COLLECT' 400+ Disney and Pixar emoji characters & items *'BLAST' the board with expressive emoji super powers & combos *'PLAY' missions to boost your score and earn prizes *'CHALLENGE' your friends’ high scores *'SHARE' your collected emojis through the Emoji Blitz keyboard Gallery App Icons Holidays 2018 icon.jpg|Holidays 2018 Darth Vader Event icon.jpg|Darth Vader Event Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Ralph.jpeg|Icon as of November 21, 2018. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Rainbow Mickey.png|Icon as of November 14th - November 20, 2018 Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Oogie Boogie.png|Icon as of October 26 - November 14, 2018 for the Oogie Boogie Villain event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Celia.png|Icon as of September 26 - October 26, 2018 for the Halloween event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Incredikids.png|Icon from September 13 - September 25, 2018 for the Incredibles Challenge event Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Chef.png|Icon from September 6 - September 12, 2018 for the Food Fight Face Off event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jessie.png|Icon from August 24 - September 5, 2018 for the Toy Story event. Magical De Spell App Icon.png|Icon as of August 14 - August 24, 2018 RobinHood App Icon.png|Icon as of July 20 - August 13, 2018 Anniversary2 App Icon.png|Icon from July 14 to July 19, 2018 for the 2nd Anniversary event. Snow White App Icon.png|Icon from July 4 to July 14, 2018 for the Evil Queen Villain event. Pixar App Icon.png|Icon from June 22 to July 3, 2018 for Pixar Month. Incredibles App Icon.png|Icon from June 15 to June 21, 2018 for the Incredibles Survival event. Heimlich App Icon.png|Icon from June 2 to June 14, 2018 for the Bug's Life Clearing event. Kuzco App Icon.png|Icon from May 24 to June 1, 2018 for the Emperor's New Groove Item Collection event. Hercules App Icon.png|Icon from May 14 to May 23, 2018 for Hades Villain event. Remy App Icon.png|Icon from May 5 to May 13, 2018 for the 2nd Food Fight event. May4 App Icon.png|Icon for two hours on May 4th, 2018. Tangled App Icon.png|Icon from April 26 to May 4, 2018 for the 2nd Tangled Item Collection Event. Merida App Icon.png|Icon from April 12 to April 26, 2018 for the 1.19.0 update. InsideOut App Icon.png|Icon from March 29 to April 11, 2018 for the Inside Out survival event. Vanellope App Icon.png|Icon from March 23 to March 29, 2018 for the Food Fight Face-Off event. Afternoon App Icon.png|Icon from March 12 to March 23, 2018 for the 2nd Disney Afternoon event. Jafar App Icon.png|Icon from February 28 to March 12, 2018 for the 2nd Jafar event. Valentine 2 App Icon.png|Icon from February 8 to February 28, 2018 for the 2018 Valentine's Day event. Dots App Icon.png|Icon from January 25 to February 7, 2018 for the Rock the Dots event. Baymax App Icon.png|Icon from January 17 to January 24, 2018 for the Big Hero 6 event. Wonderland App Icon.png|Icon from January 5 to January 16, 2018 for the Queen of Hearts event. Christmas 2 App Icon.png|Icon from December 8 to January 4, 2018 for the Frozen event and the 2017 Christmas event. Coco App Icon.png|Icon from November 20 to December 7, 2017 for the Coco Team event. StarWars App Icon.png|Icon from November 2 to November 20, 2017 for the Star Wars event. Cruella App Icon.png|Icon from October 11 to November 2, 2017 for the Halloween event. Scar App Icon.png|Icon from September 14 to October 11, 2017 for the Scar event. Jungle App Icon.png|Icon from August 30 to September 14, 2017 for the Jungle Book event. DuckTales App Icon.png|Icon from August 10 to August 30, 2017 for the DuckTales event. Aurora App Icon.png|Icon from July 12 to August 9, 2017 for the Aurora event. Steamboat App Icon.png|Icon from July 12 to July 27, 2017 for the Ink event. Cars App Icon.png|Icon from June 1 to July 12, 2017 for the release of Cars 3. Pirates App Icon.png|Icon from May 25 to June 1, 2017 for the release of Pirates Of the Caribbean 5. Triton App Icon.png|Icon from May 9 to May 25, 2017 for the 2nd Ursula event. Earth App Icon.png|Icon from April 19 to May 9, 2017 for the Earth Day event. Pooh App Icon.png|Icon from March 30 to April 19, 2017 for the Honey event. Beauty App Icon.png|Icon from March 16 to March 29, 2017 for the Beauty and the Beast event. Rapunzel App Icon.png|Icon from February 25 to March 15, 2017 for the Tangled Lanterns event. Valentine App Icon.png|Icon from February 2 to February 24, 2017 for the Valentine's Day event. Mulan App Icon.png|Icon as of January 26 for the Chinese New Year event. Aladdin App Icon.png|Icon as from January 3 to January 11, 2017 for the Jafar event. Christmas App Icon.png|Icon from December 14, 2016 to January 2, 2017 for the Christmas event. Moana App Icon.png|Icon for the release of Moana. Maleficent App Icon.png|Icon from November 1, 2016 to November 10, 2016 for the Maleficent event. Halloween App Icon.png|Icon from October 1, 2016 to October 31, 2016 for the Halloween Event. Ursula App Icon.png|Icon from August 18, 2016 to August 28, 2016 for the Ursula event. Original App Icon.png|Original app icon. Category:Browse Category:Disney Emoji Blitz